Pacto entre lobos
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Lyanna tiene una cierta curiosidad que nace a raíz de un comentario que escucha, y su hermano Brandon tiene que resolverla.


**Pacto entre lobos**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _Este fic participa del Reto #59: "¿Incesto? ¿Dónde?" del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras"._

* * *

La curiosidad de Lyanna comienza cuando escucha hablar a una de las mozas de cocina sobre qué se siente ser besada por primera vez. La muchacha solamente tiene trece días de nombre cumplido, dos más que la propia Lyanna, pero su experiencia le adjudica a hablar con tanta propiedad sobre el hecho de juntar su boca con la de un chico por primera vez.

Y a Lyanna le causa curiosidad porque ella aún no puede presumir de haber tenido esa oportunidad. En realidad, el asunto no le llama la atención hasta que escucha a la chica expresándose de ese modo. Sus palabras consiguen hacer mella dentro de su mente —en ella que acostumbra más preocuparse por conseguir permiso para ir a montar que pensar en asuntos vinculados al amor—, y pronto se encuentra imaginándose a sí misma, entre los brazos de alguno de los caballeros que suelen visitar Invernalia, degustando el sabor del primer amor bajo una boca firme y varonil.

Tal vez es por el hecho que pasa la mayor parte del día dando rienda suelta a su imaginación sobre esa cuestión, que toma la pronta decisión de hablar con su hermano Brandon. Lyanna medita con cuidado qué palabras utilizar porque ya conoce el egocentrismo de su hermano, y también sabe que una vez que es detonado alcanza límites inimaginables.

Se decide a esperar la ocasión idílica.

Una tarde donde, por gracia de los dioses antiguos, la nieve se hace a un lado y da lugar a la luz dorada del sol, Lyanna se encuentra cabalgando por el Bosque Real con Brandon. A nadie le resulta extraño que los dos hermanos cabalguen bajo la atenta mirada de los centinelas, pues no es un secreto que la muchacha tiene más en común con el lobo mayor que con el menor.

—Debo hacerte una petición, Brandon —Lyanna suena más formal de lo que en su mente proyecta. Se muerde el labio inferior mientras titubea por un instante. Respira profundamente, y decide continuar con su sólida decisión—: Y te prohíbo terminantemente burlarte de mí.

Él sonríe de esa forma tan característica, y sus ojos parecen combinar con el esbozo de su boca.

—Como si no tuviera otras cosas que hacer a parte de estar pendiente de ti, querida hermana —Brandon habla con cierta burla aflorando en su voz—. ¿Qué talento que poseo puedo poner a tu disposición?

Lyanna no se anda con rodeos. Considera que no son necesarios porque quiere acabar con aquella situación de una vez por todas. No es que le resulte vergonzoso, al contrario. Sabe que con la única persona que puede satisfacer su curiosidad es con Brandon, aunque se arriesgue a su objeto de bromas por un largo tiempo.

—Quiero que me beses.

No deja entrever su sorpresa si es que la posee, pero quiere saber por que razón formula esa petición.

—Solamente quiero saber qué se siente —Brandon murmura algo así como _eres una niña, y deberías pensar en la clase de bordado antes que en besos y cosas por el estilo_. A lo que su hermana responde—: ¿Ahora eres Baelor el Santo? Creo recordar que tenías unos pocos meses más que yo cuando le metiste las manos bajo la falda a Barbrey Ryswell.

—Eso es diferente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú eres hombre y yo soy una mujer? No es diferente, Brandon —Lyanna se cruza de brazos y mantiene perfectamente el equilibrio sobre su caballo—. Y lo sabes. Solamente es un beso. ¿No siempre presumes que eres el mejor besador de todo El Norte?

—Un título realista que me he ganado a base de la felicidad que llevo a las mozas de por aquí.

Lyanna rueda los ojos. Brandon se apodera de las riendas de los caballos, haciendo que los dos animales se detengan exactamente a la misma altura. Rodea la estrecha cintura de su hermana con su fuerte brazo, y la obliga a pasarse a su montura. Siente el modo en que el pecho de ella se hincha por la respiración retenida, y Brandon puede apostar que está pensando en qué hacer en los instantes previos a recibir su tan ansiado beso. No puede negar que la ocurrencia de su hermana le causa cierta gracia, un pedido sin duda inusual.

—¿Vas a hacerlo de una vez?

—Lyanna, deberías no ser tan prepotente. Ningún hombre querrá desposarte si lo apresuras tanto —Le coloca el dedo índice sobre los labios—. Trata de no arruinar el momento.

—¿Yo arruinar el...?

Las palabras quedan suspendidas cuando Brandon se junta repentinamente con ella. Lyanna murmura algo entre dientes pero éstas quedan ahogadas dentro de la boca de su hermano. Él no la besa con decoro ni algo parecido, la besa del mismo modo que besaría a una muchacha de su edad, sin guardar distancia entre sus cuerpos juveniles, y moviendo su lengua con una maestría que consigue arrancarle el aliento.

Su mano se deposita en su nuca con cierta delicadeza, pero no hay nada de cuidado cuando le obliga a profundizar todavía más el beso, teniendo acceso a cada recoveco de su interior aterciopelado, a todos esos secretos que quiere guardar debajo de su fachada de _soy una niña pero me llevo todo el mundo por delante_.

Pero llega un momento donde tienen que separarse de un modo u otro.

—¿Y qué tal?

—¡Diuh! —exclama Lyanna y se lleva la mano a la boca—. Me has dejado toda la boca llena de saliva. ¡Qué asco! ¿Cómo pueden pensar que es lindo besarse de ese modo? No quiero volverme a besar con un chico en lo que me quede de vida. Rezaré a los dioses por eso.

Salta bruscamente hacia su caballo y se hace con el control de las riendas. Azuza a su animal y éste sale trotando a paso apresurado.

—¡Lyanna, vuelve aquí! ¡Te prohíbo decir por ahí que beso mal!


End file.
